


Barking dogs, seldom bite

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arousal, Blood, Druid Armin, Falling In Love, Jeanmarco Month 2018, Kisses, M/M, Trust Issues, Vampire Marco Bott, lycanthrope jean, teasing marco, tsundere jean, wet dreams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 4 - FANTASY / ADVENTUREJean POV"—¡Armin conozco a los de su especie y no pued——Por favor —El susurro aterrado acabó con la discusión, volviendo ambos la cabeza hacia el vampiro—, por favor, duele, ayudadme, por favor no voy a haceros daño. Por favor —imploraba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo serían? Lo desconocía, la primera noticia de que un vampiro podía llorar.—Armin, no te fíes… —Le advirtió Jean. El rubio se giró, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en él.—Me fié de ti y me podrías haber destrozado. Es lo que va con los de tu especie, ¿no? Matar humanos, comer nuestros corazones —Apartó la mirada, sintiendo ese pinchazo de culpa y rabia porque llevaba razón."





	Barking dogs, seldom bite

**Author's Note:**

> Os dejo la lista de reproducción que escuché al escribir ♥

* * *

 

El crujido de las hojas a cada paso que daba Armin era ensordecedor. Una arruga entre las cejas de Jean mostraba su irritación y es que por mucho que apreciase a su compañero, desconocía el significado de ser sigiloso. El estruendo de los “crack” retumbaba en sus orejas de manera estrepitosa, haciéndolas agitarse a cada chasquido. También era cierto que su sentido del oído superaba al del rubio con creces, pero igualmente, de haber alguien vigilante a estas alturas sabría la localización exacta de ambos. Se planteaba seriamente llevarle a caballito cuando un nuevo lamento irguió sus orejas y cola, atento ahora al sonido frente a ellos.

—No me gusta, no me gusta nada —susurró al oído de Armin.

—Me lo has dicho como veinte veces pero no pienso dejar a nadie sufrir —El pobre se esforzaba por ver en una penumbra en la que, siendo humano, su capacidad se veía limitada.

—Eres demasiado bueno para lo que te conviene. Sea lo que sea no tiene aroma, y no me fío de lo que no puedo oler —Le puso una mano en la boca sin dejar de andar.

—Cállate ya, estás haciendo mucho ruido —Jean la apartó, alzando las cejas.

—¿Que yo es…? —Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, intentando no gruñir. 

Caminaron durante un minuto más hasta llegar a la linde de los árboles, a un claro apartado de cualquier rastro de civilización. La cabaña de Armin ya lo estaba de por sí, por lo que adentrarse tanto en un terreno tan plagado de seres no le gustaba un pelo. Y pelos tenía muchos. 

En el centro del claro, entre dos árboles bajos, una figura a primera vista humana luchaba con las ataduras que le mantenían piernas y brazos abiertos. Cuatro cuerdas tensaban sus extremidades atadas a los árboles adyacentes, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Armin, sabiendo que al ver el sufrimiento ajeno querría lanzarse en su ayuda.

—Espera —cerró los ojos, intentando captar cualquier movimiento, olor o sonido que no fuera el de los tres seres que sabía estaban presentes. Escuchaba a su compañero murmurar, por lo que supuso que sería uno de esos conjuros suyos para detectar magia. Al no oír nada, salió él primero al claro, tan protector como siempre—. Quédate a mi espalda, no me fío de esa cosa.

—Jean, está sufriendo…

—Lo sé, le oigo mejor que tú, pero quédate atr… ¡Armin!

Corrió sin cautela alguna, su pelo amarillo recogido en una coleta alta moviéndose al viento, esparciendo su olor por todo el rellano y más allá. Quejándose exasperado, dio una carrera que le alcanzó sin problemas plantándose ante él. Entonces observó al ser que tenían delante con horror creciente.

—No. No, no, no. Armin, vete, es un vampiro, ya me encargo yo —sacó las garras, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto los ojos marrones de ese monstruo se clavaron en ellos. 

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No nos va a hacer nada, déjate de…!

—¡Armin conozco a los de su especie y no pued—

—Por favor —El susurro aterrado acabó con la discusión, volviendo ambos la cabeza hacia el vampiro—, por favor, duele, ayudadme, por favor no voy a haceros daño. Por favor —imploraba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo serían? Lo desconocía, la primera noticia de que un vampiro podía llorar.

—Armin, no te fíes… —Le advirtió Jean. El rubio se giró, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en él.

—Me fié de ti y me podrías haber destrozado. Es lo que va con los de tu especie, ¿no? Matar humanos, comer nuestros corazones —Apartó la mirada, sintiendo ese pinchazo de culpa y rabia porque llevaba razón.

Apartó a Jean con un brazo, aproximándose al vampiro al tiempo que susurraba palabras de aliento, que todo iba a ir bien, que no temiera. Sacó su daga de la funda atada en su cintura y comenzó a cortar las ligaduras. La gratitud en los rasgos del vampiro fue evidente ,y para su horror, una lágrima del rojo más intenso corrió por su mejilla.  _ Sangre, lloran sangre _ . Disgustado, se acercó al brazo opuesto, encogiendo la nariz ante el olor de esa sangre que obviamente sería de algún pobre infeliz que encontró en el camino, a esos muertos hacía mucho que no le corría nada por las venas. Rompió las cuerdas de sus pies con los colmillos y sostuvo el peso de la criatura a su espalda una vez liberado. Tenerle tan cerca del cuello le inquietaba, un escalofrío le recorrió de cabeza a los pies provocándole piel de gallina.

—Date prisa, se está quemando —Le dijo Armin trotando de vuelta a la casa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jean hizo uso de sus habilidades como licántropo y dio una rápida carrera hacia la casa, escuchando y sintiendo cómo la bestia que cargaba se retorcía cada vez que el sol le alcanzaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña tuvo sus dudas sobre meterle dentro o no, sobre si podría meterle o no.

—¿Te hace falta permiso para entrar? —preguntó mirando sobre su hombro. Asintió entre sollozos—, bueno, pues tienes permiso —dijo tras abrir la puerta, escuchando su suspiro aliviado ante la oscuridad del interior—. No es que me guste pero Armin se va a poner pesado y no tengo ganas de pelearme con él.

—Gracias —susurró al dejarle caer en el sofá. Con una punzada de rabia chasqueó la lengua al sentir lástima por él, encogido, quejándose, quemaduras visibles en una piel de otra manera libre de imperfecciones. Excepto las pecas, si se podían considerar como tal.  _ ¿Desde cuando los vampiros tienen pecas? _

_ — _ ¿Necesitas algo? —En ese momento, Armin entraba en la casa jadeante, cerrando tras de sí—, ¿tienes heridas graves? Puedo curarte en un segundo.

—¿Qué? —contestó aturdido o confuso por el dolor que sabía sentía. 

—Es un druida —explicó Jean, apoyado contra la pared de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados—, uno pequeñito, pero bueno.

—No, no. La única manera es descansando y alimentánd—

—¡No vas a beber de él! —Bramó Jean, plantándose entre él y Armin con las orejas aplastadas, la cola alzada y haciéndole dar un respingo.  _ Bien, que me tema, eso es bueno. _

—¡¡Jean!! ¡Cálmate! ¡Guarda esas garras, por favor! —Algo hizo Armin que sintió una oleada de calma inundar su cuerpo, respirando hondo y dejándose caer en el sillón sin apartar los ojos del vampiro—, ¿te valen animales?

—Sí, pero tienen que estar vivos —Miraba de reojo a Jean, sabía que alerta, y no esperaba menos. Quiso discutir con Armin lo malísima idea que era darle fuerzas a un vampiro, más cuando se trataba de uno tan ancho y en apariencia fuerte.

—No hay problema, mi compañero ahora caza algo para ti —La mirada que Jean le dedicó a Armin habría atemorizado a cualquier otro, pero no a él. A él nunca le dio miedo—. Cuando él acabe con la sangre, nosotros nos la comemos.

A regañadientes se levantó del sillón, saliendo al bosque a por el almuerzo del engendro. No tardó apenas en ubicar una liebre especialmente gorda que no tuvo opción a huir en cuanto la puso en el punto de mira. La capturó con cuidado de no matarla en el proceso, llevándosela al interior de la casa y acercándola hacia el montón de mantas que suponía era el vampiro. Armin se encontraba cortando verduras para el almuerzo.

—Eh, a comer.

Asomó los ojos por encima, entrecerrándolos por la claridad que entraba en el salón. Se había dejado la puerta abierta y antes siquiera de decir nada, Armin la cerraba por él. Le acercó el animal y le observó cogerlo con unas manos grandes y fuertes. Pero no hizo nada, le miró, apartando la vista aparentemente incómodo.

—Oh, quieres que no mire, ah, vale, cosas raras de vampiros —Se dio la vuelta cruzado de brazos—, no lo vayas a llenar todo de sangre hazme el favor.

El  _ gemido _ que escuchó a su espalda le hizo fruncir el ceño. No lo pudo evitar y se giró para observarle beber de ojos cerrados, aspirando con fuerza y apretando el cuerpo de la criatura incapaz de moverse. Su boca se hundía en el pelaje del animal y le clavó una mirada intensa, aún marrón pero de un extraño brillo rojizo. Sintió su propio pulso aumentar al ver cómo esos ojos se desplazaban a su cuello y tras un jadeo lo cubrió con su mano, dando dos pasos atrás, saliendo de la casa, alejándose de lo que todos sus sentidos marcaban como peligro. Armin le siguió de cerca poniéndole la mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Has hecho el mismo ruido que cuando te encontré por primera vez, ¿estás bien? —Miraba su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

—¿El mismo ruido? Joder, ¿no has visto cómo me miraba? ¡Si no me salgo lo siguiente a lo que ataca es a mí!

—¿Le tienes miedo? —El rubio apretó los labios intentando esconder la sonrisa al observar cómo la cola de Jean se escondía entre sus piernas.

—¡¡NO!! —Se giró con un sonrojo, intentando ocultar lo evidente—. ¡Lo que tengo es sentido común! No sé si lo sabes pero los vampiros y nosotros no nos llevamos nada bien, es más, nos matamos en guerras por el territorio. No estoy cómodo con esa bestia cerca y mucho menos después de… —Señaló la casa, recordando lo depredador de su mirada con un escalofrío—, eso.

—Jean, tú también eres una bestia. ¿No has pensado que quizás piensa lo mismo de ti? ¿Que quizás está asustado?

—Eso-no-está-asustado —Separó cada palabra entre dientes—. Está esperando a pillar fuerzas para acabar con los dos.

—No lo creo. Y se llama Marco.

—No lo humanices… —Armin resopló, caminando de nuevo a la casa.

—¿Entonces empiezo contigo y no te dejo comer en la mesa?

—¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!! 

Le vio cerrar la puerta entre risas, sintiéndose violento y atacado. Armin no lo entendía, iba en su sangre, en sus instintos más primarios que le decían que se alejase de ese bicho. De Marco o como fuera que se llamaba. Y precisamente porque no se fiaba se vio obligado a entrar en la casa. No podía dejarle solo con Armin, no iba a arriesgarse. Abrió con cautela para ver que el vampiro era de nuevo un bulto inmóvil en el sofá. La falta de respiración le ponía los pelos de punta. Se sentó en el sillón más alejado, sin apartar la vista de él mientras Armin preparaba su comida y dejaba en un plato carne cruda para Jean. Si no podía dormir, que así fuera, pero se iba a asegurar de que esa mirada no la dirigía hacia su amigo.

 

***

 

Esa noche no dio señales de vida y obviamente tampoco al día siguiente. Se preocuparía por si seguía vivo de no saber que ya estaba muerto. Y lo que le había ocurrido no era ni por asomo suficiente para acabar con alguien de su especie. Tenía que admitir que su situación le daba curiosidad, y no salió de ella hasta bastante después.

En cuanto se puso el sol de ese mismo día, el vampiro se alzó sin hacer ruido de entre las mantas. Ni un bostezo, ni un quejido, ni nada parecido. Chasqueó la lengua al contemplar la perfección de su pelo y rostro, como el que no había dormido durante 48 horas y casi se quema vivo.

—¿Ves? Esa perfección no es de fiar —Espetó a modo de saludo, sus orejas levemente caídas en disgusto. El vampiro le observó tranquilo, sus ojos viajando de sus orejas a cola, pasando por los colmillos mostrados en una mueca de disgusto.

—Ahm, oye, siento lo del otro día —Su voz suave, hecha para engatusar, no iba a engañarle por muy dulce que le resultara—. Por eso te pedí que no mantuvieras contacto visual conmigo, cuando bebo me descontrolo un poco.

—Ya, un poco, cuando comas te quiero lejos de Armin, ¿me oyes? —amenazó, un gruñido uniéndose a sus palabras.

—¿Armin? ¿El druida?

—Sí, el druida, ese demasiado bueno para cualquiera de nosotros. No te acerques a él.

—Eres posesivo, supongo que le debes algo —No le gustaba la cercanía con la que le trataba si no se conocían y eran rivales naturales, no entendía de qué iba pero no podía confiarse.

—Sí, y no te incumbe.

—Jean, no seas maleducado —Armin apareció con uno de los pollos que criaban en la parte de atrás ya desplumado en la mano. Al dejarlo en la encimera se acercó a ellos—, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Perfectamente, gracias, os debo la vida.

—No hay problema —Sonrió Armin, señalando a su alrededor—, vivimos aquí. No es gran cosa pero resguarda y está alejada de la gente. Puedes quedarte tanto como necesites.

—No, no —Se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas elegantes—, no quisiera importunar.

Mientras Jean llevaba una simple camisa blanca con cordones a la altura del cuello, zapatos simples de cuero y pantalones de tela holgados, las ropas del vampiro le hacían sentir más pobre de lo que ya era. El chaleco negro de terciopelo que vestía sobre la camisa de un oscuro rojo sangre se ceñía a su cuerpo, probablemente hecho a medida. Sus pantalones tan oscuros como su pelo se adherían a sus piernas, y los elegantes zapatos ahora se encontraban manchados de barro.

—¿Tienes donde volver, don perfecto? —Le preguntó Jean. El moreno le observó, bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

—No os preocupéis, me las apañaré. Suficiente habéis hecho por mí y no puedo devolverlo de ninguna manera.

—Eh, no es problema, no molestas y seguro que encontramos algo con lo que nos puedas ayudar —Armin le dio un golpetazo en el hombro a Jean—, ¿verdad?

—Hmm… —Entrecerró los ojos, observándole con la cara apoyada en su mano y el codo en el brazo del sillón—, desde luego está despierto cuando dormimos aunque eso puede ser más un peligro que otra cosa. Y puede alejar a gente. Tienes don de palabra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, puedo hacer eso —Encogió un hombro—, aunque no sé si será mucho.

—¡Por fin un gesto más vivo! —exclamó el licántropo—, me pones de los putos nervios tan quieto.

—¿Quieto? —se sentó de nuevo, las manos pulcramente apoyadas en su falda—, ¿a qué te refieres? No he tenido trato con nadie más que con los de mi especie.

—No sé, respirar, por ejemplo.

—Puedo hacer eso, sí —De inmediato, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de manera natural—, ¿así está bien?

—Gracias, muy amable. Ahora me das menos escalofríos —Se sintió analizado e intuyó que una pregunta bailaba en su lengua por lo que le hizo un gesto con la mano—, suelta lo que sea.

—¿Eres un licántropo o un hombre lobo?

—Lo primero —Se tocó una oreja sobre su cabeza, situada entre sus cabellos rubio ceniza—, obviamente. De ser lo segundo parecería tan normal como el cocinero.

—¡Eh! ¡No soy tu cocinero! —protestó a su espalda.

—Ni yo tu perro y me mandas a cazar —respondió guiñándole un ojo al vampiro, que rió muy suavemente.

—Eso es discutible —Armin aspiró sorprendido ante la contestación de Marco, Jean abrió los ojos congelándose en el sitio, incrédulo, pasando después a fruncir el ceño.

—Eh —Le señaló—, no te conozco, las bromitas te las metes por el culo.

—Perdónale —Se percató de la diversión en la voz de Armin—, es un poco arisco. A veces me pregunto si tiene la rabia…

—Oye, ya vale, ¿no? ¿Qué es esto?

Entre risitas tímidas y preguntas indiscretas pasaron la tarde, la cena cuando Jean fue a por otra liebre para Marco que comerían de almuerzo al día siguiente. Armin también quiso saber sobre la especie de Marco, haciendo un interrogatorio muy parecido al que sometió a Jean la primera noche que vivió con él. Y la siguiente, y una semana de preguntas y de charlas incesantes que duraban hasta altas horas de la noche. Ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a transnochar tantísimo pero Marco, sin ser consciente de ello, los mantenía levantados. Además del hecho de no querer dormir por miedo a que el vampiro no tuviera suficiente con los animales como alimento.

—Jean, descansa, deja de hacer ruido —Le dijo Marco una noche sin alzar la vista del libro que leía en el salón. Su cama quedaba frente por frente y dejaba la puerta de su habitación abierta.

—No hago ruido.

—No dejas de gruñir y de cambiarte de postura. El druida es un desastre en cuanto a sigilo pero tú no te quedas atrás.

—¿Y tú eres un experto en el tema? —Asintió, sin mirarle—. No me fío de ti —Pasó una hoja.

—Si quisiera haceros daño, no estaríais vivos —La calma con la que lo comentó, como si nada, le puso los vellos de punta—. No os enteraríais.

—¿Pretendes que me duerma después de eso? —Un murmullo asintiendo como respuesta.

—¿Tengo que dormirte yo? —Le miró por encima de la cubierta del libro, de nuevo esa amenaza en sus ojos que le provocaba inquietud.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso pero cállate y déjame en paz.

Fueron unas semanas y poco más en la que le enseñaron los alrededores, cómo vivían, unos adaptándose a la presencia del otro y Jean dándole consejos a Marco para que pareciera un poco más humano. Marco por su parte pareció muy interesado en las habilidades de Armin, alabando cada vez que le veía realizar un hechizo o invocación. De igual manera se sorprendía con la agilidad de Jean a pesar de él mismo poseer habilidades envidiables. Una noche de luna llena salieron al exterior de la casa para acabar con las posibles plagas de ratas o ratones que les rodeasen y así llevarse Jean un aperitivo a la boca. Se sintió observado en un momento dado y al girarse vio a Marco con la vista clavada en él y una sonrisita plantada en la cara.

—Los licántropos… ¿aulláis a la luna llena o es un mito?

—No, no, por qué íbamos a aullar. No somos putos perros al contrario de lo que tú y Armin parecéis pensar y ahora deja de mirarme de una vez. Me pones nervioso.

—De acuerdo, mera curiosidad. 

No admitiría en lo que le quedaba de vida que el reflejo de la luz de la luna en su piel le resultó bello. Que él le resultó bello. Y no lo admitiría porque eran artimañas de vampiros, nada más. No es que a él le gustase de manera personal y mucho menos con ese aparente interés por buscarle las cosquillas que compartía con Armin. Seguía sin fiarse. Esa noche, mientras cenaban, el druida consideró tener la confianza suficiente como para hacerle una pregunta muy íntima a Marco.

—¿Cómo acabaste ahí atado, Marco? —El moreno soltó el libro despacio en la mesa. De respirar por necesidad le daba la impresión que habría suspirado.

—Los de mi clan se rigen por reglas muy estrictas y una de ellas es la de no confraternizar con enemigos —No alzaba sus ojos del regazo donde cruzó las manos, narrando con su usual voz dulce—. La noche anterior daba un paseo por el río camino a una roca sobre la cascada en la que me gustaba descansar. Podía ver todas las estrellas y me calmaba, me permitía pensar, disfrutar de un momento a solas. El olor a sangre me llevó directo a lo que fuera que estaba herido, obviamente vivo. Por suerte ya nos habíamos alimentado —Jean gruñó en ese punto de la historia, sabiendo a qué se refería con eso. Marco lo ignoró—. Fue un… era un lobo.

Le vio apretar los labios y se sintió fruncir el ceño. Nunca había visto esa expresión afligida en su rostro y descubrió que no le gustaba. Prefería la estúpida sonrisa de comemierda que se le ponía en la cara cuando le chichaba. Mil veces.

—Solo que obviamente no era un lobo. En cuanto me acerqué me gruñó pero al perder tanta sangre fue transformándose en un chico joven. Cometí el error de sostenerle la cabeza, levantándola del suelo, comprobando que tenía un mordisco muy feo en el costado. Al parecer fue una trifulca por dominar la manada y salió mal parado. Intenté ayudarle, aunque no sabía cómo. Mi especie no está hecha para curar sino para todo lo contrario y se me fue en los brazos.

—No debes sentirte culpable —Le dijo Jean, su pescado olvidado en el plato—, son muy territoriales, es normal esta clase de problemas y de muertes en su especie. No fue culpa tuya.

—Ya, ese fue el problema. Uno de los de mi clan lo vio todo, pusieron al alfa al tanto y me condenaron por traición a ser quemado vivo.

—Bueno, vivo, vivo… no —Armin aspiró horrorizado por su comentario. Marco le observó con los ojos de par en par, cerrando los ojos después en una risa suave.

—Se entiende lo que quiero decir.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —murmuró Armin.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Desde que perdí a mi compañero no encontraba ese sentido de encajar como estoy haciendo ahora con vosotros.

—¿Los vampiros tenéis compañeros? —quiso saber el rubio.

—No tenemos por qué —En incontables ocasiones, Jean se quedaba absorto mirando su boca. No porque fuera bonita, de labios llenos y atractivos, sino porque sus colmillos eran más pequeños de lo que esperaba. Más largos que los de Armin sin duda, pero pequeños para lo que imaginaba que serían—, y hace ya 40 años desde que perdí a Mylius.

—¿Cuaren…? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —exclamó Jean agarrado al borde de la mesa con las cejas alzadas.

—Unos… noventa, calculo, más o menos. Y, ¿cual es vuestra historia? —Por primera vez desde que le rescataron, Marco se sentó a la mesa con ellos, el interés dibujando sus facciones.

—Bueno, la cabaña era de mi abuelo y nunca me ha gustado mucho mezclarme con la gente —explicó Armin—. Vivía aquí solo hasta que una mañana al ir a pescar escuché el lamento de un animal y…

—Si casi hubieras perdido una pierna también te quejarías —Jean comenzó a comer, avergonzado y sin apartar la atención del pescado en sus manos.

—Y era Jean, como puedes imaginar. Un grupo de cazadores descubrió sus rasgos lobunos cuando fue al mercado a comprar y le hirieron casi de muerte.

—Humanos, ya sabes cómo va esto. Dispara y luego pregunta —añadió Jean.

—Como pretendías hacer conmigo, ¿no? —Miró a Marco de reojo, queriendo borrarle la sonrisa de la cara—. Perdón, continua.

—No hay mucho más. A cambio de protección le traje conmigo y le curé, aunque pasó bastante hasta que se fió de mí —Le dio un golpecito afectuoso en el hombro.

—Ya, juega a tu favor que seas druida por aquello de poder comunicarte con animales.

—Somos un grupo extraño, de eso no hay duda —No entendía por qué Marco no le quitaba la vista de encima, eran dos en la mesa pero se fijaba solo en él. Le ponía nervioso.

—Hmm, supongo… —murmuró, mirándole de reojo.

—Voy a fregar esto ahí fuera un momento, ahora vengo —Armin se puso en pie recogiendo los platos y caminando hacia el exterior.

—Deja la puerta abierta, es muy tarde y no sabes lo que hay por ahí —Le escuchó suspirar pero sabía que le haría caso. Le observó alejarse bajo la luz de la luna hasta el pozo del que sacó agua despacio.

—Jean —Desvió su atención hacia Marco, despistándose un poco en lo intenso de sus ojos bajo la azulada luz del exterior—, ¿sigues sin confiar en mí?

—Tengo mis reservas, no te lo tomes como algo personal no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con vampiros. Llevo escuchando toda mi vida que sois de lo peor, no pretendas que cambie de un día para otro.

—Lo comprendo —Parecía sincero. En realidad era un buen tipo, solo que muerto—, en mi clan se hablaba de vosotros como seres incivilizados y lo único que eres es un poco… sucio.

—¿Sucio? —Se olió las ropas, haciéndole reír.

—Supongo que es por tu olor a tierra, aunque no me desagrada.

—No huelo a tierra —Marco alzó las cejas.

—Oh, sí. Y el aroma de Armin es muy dulce. Te diría que se me hace la boca agua cada vez que se acerca pero no quiero que me ates al árbol donde me encontraste.

—¿Entonces para qué me lo dices? —Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hacía mucho que no me reía. Contigo es muy fácil.

—No me lo pienso tomar como un cumplido cuando me acabas de decir que te quieres comer a mi único amigo —Sus mejillas ardían, pero procuró actuar como si nada.

—Que huelas a tierra no significa que no me agrade tu olor, no te pongas celoso —Le puso dos dedos en el mentón, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos—, de hecho, tu olor sí que es todo un desafío a mi autocontrol —ronroneó, hablando con la vista fija en su boca, centrándola en sus ojos mientras esos dedos bajaban por su cuello.

—No pue, no v-no, no estoy celoso —gruñó ante su falta de elocuencia, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los del vampiro frente a él. 

Escuchó el crujir de la madera en la que clavaba las uñas al mismo tiempo que Armin exclamaba en el exterior. El hechizo que le mantenía idiotizado ante los labios entreabiertos de Marco se rompió en cuanto este miró al exterior. Se le erizó el vello al ver a un grupo de tres hombres hablando con él, armados.

—Por tu culpa no les he visto llegar —protestó Jean, poniéndose en pie y listo para atacar a quien se le pusiera por delante.

—Escóndete —Le ordenó Marco también levantándose—, son cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales. Los he visto antes, no suponen un reto, son débiles.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedo dejar a Armin so—

—Confía en mí.

Y no confiaba en él, pero tras ver la decisión en su mirada obedeció, espiando a través de la ventana lateral. Le observó acercarse al grupo en completo silencio incluso para sus oídos. Ahora que podía escuchar con toda claridad les oía preguntarle por actividad inusual alrededor. Uno de ellos le preguntó que por qué sostenía dos platos si vivía solo y justo en ese momento se percataron de la presencia de Marco.  _ Bueno, sí, es más sigiloso que yo, al césar lo que es del césar. _ Se situó despacio frente a Armin, dejándolo a su espalda. Aunque de primeras se mostraron hostiles hacia él, pudo apreciar la relajación de sus cuerpos al intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Sonrió de lado, casi seguro de que lo que fuera que acababa de usar en él mismo para engatusarlo lo estaba usando en esos tres. Porque no había manera de explicar si no eso que acababa de sentir en la mesa, esa atracción desmedida hacia un… no quería ni pensarlo. 

Los desconocidos se alejaron y Jean se asomó con cautela a la puerta, tirando del brazo de Armin tan pronto lo tuvo al alcance para olerle en busca de heridas. Marco le observaba sorprendido y el rubio rió suavemente.

—No me husmees, estoy bien —rió, empujándole por la cara.

—Ya, bueno, la última vez que sales tú solo a lavar nada con la noche tan avanzada. A la próxima que vaya él —señaló a Marco, que asintió asumiendo su papel de inmediato.

—Lo que sea por ser útil.

Pasó por su lado sin mirarle pero alborotando el pelo entre sus orejas, rascando justo tras la izquierda. Jean dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, inclinando la cabeza hacia el contacto sin darse cuenta. El cosquilleo le adormecía, le daba escalofríos, le deleitaba, le… les hacía reír. Abrió los ojos tras no sabía cuanto tiempo, avergonzado y golpeando la mano del vampiro. Armin exclamó a su espalda "¡Le has hecho mover la colita! awww...". Con un gruñido y sin mirarles a la cara, huyó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta por primera vez desde hacía una semana, diciendose a sí mismo que ese aleteo del corazón fue causado por bochorno de la situación y por nada más.

 

***

 

Jean llegó a la conclusión de que el vampiro no era una amenaza, pero que cuando se aburría resultaba insufrible.

Acabó con los libros de Armin en cuestión de semanas, se recorrió el terreno varias veces e incluso hizo un mapa de la zona, apuntando posibles localizaciones en las que formar huertos, descartando cualquier ganado más allá de las aves por el terror que les causaba tanto su presencia como el olor como de Jean. Pero una vez agotó en lo que invertir su tiempo y a la espera de que Armin hiciera un viaje a la ciudad en busca de reservas y libros nuevos, su distracción se basaba en sacar temas de conversación. Y a cada cual más profundo y filosófico, lo cual podría ser interesante para Armin, pero que a él le causaban migrañas y confusión.

Y precisamente de eso se mofaba, de su poca capacidad de debate. No poseía la formación de ninguno de los dos, se crió en el bosque y sus conocimientos eran bastos sobre temas en concreto. Lo cual no le daba derecho a ese imbécil de tratarle como si fuera un perro común. Reventó el día que, al escucharle quejarse por no entender de qué hablaban, Marco le tiró una ramita susurrando un “ _ busca” _ que hizo a Armin llorar de la risa.

Se alejó de la casa refunfuñando con las manos en los bolsillos, aún esa sonrisita de superioridad grabada en su mente. Chasqueó la lengua al llegar al lago cercano a la casa, suspirándo hondo porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa de un arañazo, le gustaba. Mucho.

Algunas noches después de comer, Marco entre charla y charla tomó la costumbre de acariciarle el pelo como aquella vez. Y cuando llegaba a las orejas se dejaba llevar, cerrando los ojos en el sofá. Era un ser frío, casi inerte de no ser porque desde que se lo dijo fingía respiraciones humanas. La temperatura de Jean era excesiva en comparación a la humana y Marco, más de una vez, le comentó lo agradable que le resultaba su calor. Daba gracias a ser lo opuesto a él porque eran esas pequeñas cosas las que les hacía más cercanos. Pero  _ dios _ cómo odiaba ese toque pedante que iba con los de su clase.

Sabía que no lo hacía a maldad, sabía que si se reían era porque les resultaba fácil buscarle las cosquillas. Por eso siempre les perdonaba y se lo pasaba. Además, Armin parecía mucho más entretenido ahora que tenía con quien conversar de esos temas e inquietudes, antes tan solo hablaban de asuntos triviales y mundanos. Estaba bien tenerle allí, a grandes rasgos y a pesar de ser lo que era.

—Tenemos codorniz para cenar, ¿te gusta? —Le preguntó Armin al volver, como si nunca se hubiera marchado.

—Sabes que cualquier animal me vale mientras no lo cocines.

—¿No te gusta la comida cocinada? —Le preguntó Marco de pie junto a Armin, observando cómo preparaba el ave.

—No, estropean su sabor original enmascarándolo con especias y salsas. No saben comer.

—No recuerdo el sabor de la comida, pero recuerdo que adoraba el jabalí y las patatas asadas. Ahora no sé por qué —Se encogió de hombros.

—Hmmm… patatas asadas… ¡ay! —Armin le miró mientras cortaba las verduras y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Jean chasqueó la lengua y lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que se curaría a sí mismo.

Pero Marco no lo dejó pasar. 

Sus pupilas se dilataron, el brillo rojizo inundó el color de su iris y abrió la boca inhalando. Unos enormes colmillos crecieron ante sus ojos y un rugido retumbó en su pecho. Armin, al ser consciente, caminó unos pasos atrás escondiendo su dedo goteante. Jean saltó hacia adelante, apartando la mesa y tirando del cuello de Marco hasta arrojarlo fuera de la cabaña. Darle empujones era como hacerlo con las rocas más firmes, solo que cedía. Un poco. Dio gracias a su constitución fuerte porque de no poseerla sería imposible contenerlo. Su gruñido aumentó mientras escuchaba a Armin murmurar el hechizo curativo de manera frenética en el interior.

—¡¡Vuelve en ti!! —Le gritó tras abofetearle, orejas aplanadas hacia los lados, mostrando los dientes. Al cortar su rostro con las uñas en ese tremendo golpe, fijó la atención en Jean—. Vas a tener que matarme si quieres acercarte a Armin —dijo agarrándole del cuello, pasando una pierna tras las suyas y tumbándole en el suelo.

Fue un error. Una vez Jean apoyó la rodilla sobre su pecho, Marco hizo fuerza con la totalidad de su peso, dejándolo en menos de un segundo boca arriba y con él encima. Exhaló acercándose a su cuello con una expresión desconocida,  _ este no es nuestro Marco. _ Jean tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para impedir que le atacase, gruñendo con él, asustado.

—¡¡Marco!! ¡¡No!! —Armin lanzó una esfera de fuego por encima de ellos, haciendo al vampiro apartarse bruscamente, siseando—, ¡no quiero hacerte daño!

Justo en ese momento, el moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cara, temblando. Armin bajó su mano, respirando hondo al notar tan bien como él que la hostilidad se disipaba, pasando de gruñir a sollozar en una manera muy similar al día que lo encontraron. Tragando saliva y recomponiéndose, Jean se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No, no. Aléjate de mí. Dame un momento. Vete dentro. Ahora. Ahora voy.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras —susurró Armin—, lo he limpiado todo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? —preguntó Jean, ahora que volvió en sí preocupado por él.

—No. Vete. Ahora mismo me cuesta… vete.

Marcharon en al interior y esperaron en silencio, ambos asimilando lo peligroso de lo que acababa de pasar sin hacer comentarios. No eran necesarios. Armin se dejó caer con los riñones y manos en la encimera, mordiéndose el labio. Jean caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, demasiado nervioso como para permanecer quieto en un lugar.

Marco era muy,  _ muy,  _ fuerte, le quedó demostrado en ese momento de duda en el que casi cede al agarre de solo sus manos. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacerle a su cuello con la boca, que por cierto, ahí estaban los colmillos que buscaba. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo alguien tan pacífico podía llegar a ser tan peligroso y sí, él era el primero consciente de cómo eran los de su clase pero Marco les demostró lo diferente en su comportamiento. No por nada le habían tachado de traidor. Decidió que no quería volver a verle así por lo que tendrían que tomar medidas. Si eso había ocurrido era porque claramente las pequeñas bestias que capturaban no eran suficientes. Tendrían que buscar algo más grande, _ ¿un cerdo? ¿una vaca? Pero eso sería asaltar y robar lo de granjeros y Armin jamás estaría de acuerdo. Quizás un jabalí salvaje... _

—Jean, ¿puedes venir un momento? —La voz de Marco le sacó de sus pensamientos, de pie en la puerta sin alzar la vista, avergonzado. Tan pronto le hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la casa.

—Estaré vigilando aunque creo que ya no hay problema —comentó Armin mirando a través de la ventana de brazos cruzados. Jean asintió y salió al exterior, aproximándose a un angustiado Marco. No dijo nada al llegar a su altura pero mantuvo las distancias.

—Antes que nada, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo —Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su voz tomada por la angustia—. Estoy avergonzado por haber perdido los papeles de esa manera, os podría haber hecho mucho daño.

—No es culpa tuya, es tu instinto y no te alimentas en condiciones para alguien de tu tamaño desde que llegaste —Procuraba hablar en un tono suave, preguntándose por qué se cubría la boca con la mano.

—Ya, eso estaba pensando. No quiero volver a acercarme a él, sigo… hambriento. Y olerle no hace las cosas más fáciles.

—Pues hay que hacer algo al respecto, dime en qué puedo ayudarte —Marco le miró a los ojos con algo similar a la esperanza.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Sacó un pañuelo oscuro de su bolsillo, limpiándose las mejillas—. Hmm… no sé, Jean.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —En un alarde de valentía o locura adelantó la mano, apartando la del vampiro—. Ah, ya veo, colmillos.

—No puedo guardarlos cuando estoy así. Jean… ¿podrías? —Se llevó una mano al brazo, acariciándoselo a sí mismo en un gesto de lo más humano—, ¿podría beber tu sangre? Solo esta vez. Te lo prom—

—Sí.

La adrenalina le aceleró los latidos; la idea, ahora que le veía calmado, atractiva. Por supuesto estaba de más dejar claro que nunca, jamás aceptaría el hecho de que fantaseó con la posibilidad alguna vez. La excitación del momento se debía al peligro, nada más. Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, Jean se abrió el cuello de la camisa, indeciso porque no sabía cómo o dónde colocarse.

—¿Dónde…?

—¿Puedo? —Marco adelantó las manos, Jean asintió.

Se acercó a él despacio, apretando los labios con la vista fija en su cuello. Jean observó su piel de cerca, las pecas en ella, la forma redonda de la punta de su nariz, sus cejas perfectas. Inclinó la cabeza mostrándole de dónde beber y le observó de reojo abrir la boca, sus ojos hambrientos recorriendo su piel. Su mano derecha se plantó sobre su corazón, la izquierda en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Tengo que controlar tus pulsaciones —Su grave voz tan cercana a su oído le provocó un escalofrío, aunque le tranquilizaba verle bajo control—. No puedo pasarme, debo beber lo justo. Jean, voy a hacer lo posible por que no duela pero…

—Vas a clavarme dos putos colmillos enormes, sé que va a doler —Tragó saliva y se agarró a sus brazos. Era como tocar mármol vestido con telas.

—No tiene por qué si me miras y yo…

—No, quiero estar lúcido, no hechizado —Procuraba no mirar mucho ya de por sí. La cercanía volvía la situación extraña. Tensa. Escalofriante pero excitante—. Hazlo de una vez.

—Vas a sentirte débil después, tendrás que reponerte. Y no sé qué va a pasar cuando beba de ti, no eres humano y nunca he bebido de otra cosa que no fueran animales o personas.

—A unas malas nos morimos los dos y le dejamos de disgustos a Armin.

—Espero no llegar a eso. Ahm… voy a intentar acelerarte el pulso, así es más fácil, sale más cantidad de una vez.

—Sí, sí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

No le mordió de inmediato. En su lugar pasó la boca despacio por su mandíbula, haciendo a Jean apretar los dedos que rodeaban sus brazos. Inhaló rozando la piel de su cuello con la nariz, lamiendo después con una lengua helada que le puso la carne de gallina. Al sentir la caricia de sus colmillos en la zona más sensible, Jean alzó las manos hasta sus hombros. Y si todo eso no le llegó a acelerar el pulso, la siguiente frase en un gruñido exhalado, de seguro lo consiguió.

—No sabes… no tienes ni idea de cómo hueles.

Jean se mordió el labio justo al sentir el pinchazo de los dientes en su piel, gruñendo ante la presión que ejercía en él. El abrazo de Marco se volvió estrecho, el vampiro aspirando y emitiendo un ruido de su garganta obsceno justo después de escucharle tragar por primera vez. Temblaron ambos en ese estrecho abrazo en el que sus cuerpos se presionaban apasionados. Y algo que no esperaba en absoluto tuvo a Jean de rodillas flojas contra él. Un calor tremendo surgió de entre sus piernas, pura lujuria y excitación sexual, un deseo inhumano de tener a Marco cerca,  _ más cerca _ . Le escuchaba tragar, murmurar, gemir en temblores contra su piel. El moreno le abrazaba con fuerza y Jean, sin controlar lo que hacía, rozó una repentina y completa erección contra su pierna.

—Marco, Marco… —Los susurros se volvieron gemidos a cada bocanada de aire, los gruñidos extasiados del vampiro contra su cuello y el calor y presión entre sus piernas aumentando de manera segura hasta donde no podía controlarlo—. ¡Ah! ¡Mar… Ahmm!

Se retorció en sus brazos, un orgasmo tremendo agitándole de la cabeza a los pies, dejándole los ojos en blanco así como sus nudillos de apretar los hombros del vampiro que bebía de él. El placer le tenía en una nube de la que no quería bajar, y no le sobrevino la calma de después del clímax hasta que Marco no retiró los dientes, lamiendo a conciencia ahí donde le dejó de seguro una marca. Jean se sentía mareado, flotando, feliz y en paz. Se sentía  _ tan bien _ en los brazos de Marco que no quiso soltarlo cuando este comenzó a alejarse. Le dio la impresión de que el mundo giraba un poco a su alrededor y al abrir los ojos fue consciente de que le llevaban en volandas hacia la casa, hacia su habitación.

Sabía que murmuraba algo, pero no era capaz de oírse a sí mismo. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue el rostro de Marco, dividido entre la preocupación y la diversión, con un bonito color rosa en sus mejillas que le obligó a decirle, en voz alta y sin que sirviera como precedente, lo precioso que era justo antes de desmayarse.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos con la sensación de necesitar dormir dos días seguidos, muerto de sed y de hambre. Algo mareado y meándose.  _ UH, y manchado. _ Se levantó a gruñidos de la cama sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba veinte kilos más de lo acostumbrado y caminó hacia el exterior de la casa con unos pantalones de repuesto, ignorando el saludo de Armin. Una vez vaciada la vejiga y habiéndose zambullido en el agua gélida del lago, entró en la casa esperando encontrar algún resto del día anterior. El rubio tiró de su brazo, sentándole en la mesa y poniéndole por delante tres buenos trozos de pescado sin espinas.

—Come, y bebe. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas. Ayer te hice un hechizo suave para contrarrestar los efectos de casi quedarte sin sangre pero tienes que comer.

—No me lo digas dos veces —dijo ya con la boca llena—, ¿cómo está Marco?

—A punto de despertarse, supongo. El sol casi se ha puesto —Jean le miró sobresaltado.

—¿¡Qué?! Creía que estaba amaneciendo, ¿cuánto he dormido?

—La noche y casi el día entero. Ayer estuve a punto de salir en tu rescate hasta que te, uhm… escuché —Armin apartaba sus ojos de él, incómodo y un tanto sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero preguntarte de qué estás hablando pero siento que debo hacerlo.

—Voy a decir que se te oía encantado por estar en sus brazos…

—¡Armin! —Ahora eran dos los avergonzados y sonrojados—, yo no… a ver, es difícil de explicar, no sé qué pasó exactamente.

—Es un efecto secundario —Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la voz de Marco, silencioso como siempre, doblando las mantas que le cubrían por el día—, siempre ocurre con humanos pero no sabía que contigo también pasaría, por eso no dije nada.

—Una advertencia habría estado bien —La sorpresa abrió los ojos y labios de Jean al ver lo sonrosado de las mejillas de Marco, lo vivo que parecía, el brillo feliz en sus ojos al reír.

—Jean, me estás mirando fijamente, lo sabes, ¿no? —Armin reía de fondo, dándose la vuelta para seguir cocinando su pescado en el horno—, ¿vas a decirme de nuevo lo  _ precioso _ que soy?

—No le fastidies, vampiro abusón —Le riñó el rubio, tirándole una zanahoria. Jean se encontraba demasiado abochornado como para levantar la vista del plato a pesar de escucharle reír de nuevo.

—Es normal que te sientas así, es una de las muchas artimañas que se activan sin nosotros pretenderlo al alimentarnos. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también me excito al beber.

—Ya, bueno, podemos hablar de otra cosa sin problemas —murmuró entre bocados.

—Y es posible que tengas sueños... conmigo, o experimentes episodios de lujuria repentina. Pero no tienen por qué significar nada, aunque sí —rió suavemente—, se me pasó decirte que a partir de ahora tenemos un vínculo —Jean volvió su rostro hacia él con brusquedad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Marco le quitó un trozo de pescado de la mejilla, dejándolo en el plato.

—A que si alguna vez te pasa algo, lo sabré. Es posible que me vuelva un poco… posesivo contigo —Fue a abrir la boca para protestar pero le cortó de manera elegante, como todo lo que hacía—. Sin embargo te alegrará saber que me encuentro mejor que nunca. No sé qué tiene tu sangre, pero me hace sentir años más joven.

—¿Cuando necesitas alimentarte de nuevo? —preguntó Armin moviendo las verduras con unas pinzas dentro del caldero.

—Uhm… teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual, diría que casi una semana puedo aguantar sin problemas. No voy a abusar de él —Le puso una mano en el hombro y se vio deseando más contacto—, no puedo dejarte así cada vez que beba.

—Estás suponiendo que voy a dejarte —Marco negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

—Sé que vas a dejarme porque sé que vas a pedírmelo. Es adictivo para ti.

No es que no le gustase la situación pero se sentía sumamente vulnerable y expuesto ante él. Manipulable. A su merced. En sus brazos como la noche anterior. Giró la cara despacio hasta el apretón que sintió sobre la rodilla, los ojos de Marco clavados en los suyos con tal intensidad que le tuvo aspirando, sobrepasado. Al mirarle a los ojos supo que todo había cambiado, que nada era como antes, y sí, estaba a su merced, vulnerable y expuesto pero  _ dios,  _ cómo lo necesitaba de nuevo. El firme contacto subió por su pierna, la expresión de Marco impasible, el pecho de Jean comenzando a doler al no exhalar el aire en sus pulmones.

—Siempre puedes dividir lo que bebes en pequeñas tomas todos los días —La sugerencia de Armin rompió el momento de tensión, permitiéndole expulsar el aire al fin despacio, tragando saliva y buscando su compostura al relajar la espalda. 

—No es mala idea… 

—Voy a —Jean se puso en pie, carraspeando—, voy a dar un paseo. Si hago falta silbad, lo escucharé.

No levantó la vista del suelo e irrumpió al exterior de la casa, aspirando intensamente porque le daba la impresión de estar ahogándose. ¿Lo que dijo de que ese tipo no olía? Mentiras. Su cuerpo desprendía un aroma desconocido pero que le hacía la boca agua. La misma sensación de estar hambriento y tener una presa cerca, la misma necesidad de morder solo que a la inversa. Caminó al lago, acuclillándose en su orilla para acabar sentado en las rocas, observando su calmada y fría superficie; directamente opuesto al fuego caótico en su interior.

Cerró los ojos con un quejido, enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas y dándose un momento para procesar lo que ocurría. Marco se lo explicó, esto venía de la mano con la locura de dejar a un vampiro beber su sangre porque,  _ a quién se le ocurre,  _ tu supuesto archienemigo natural alimentándose de lo que te mantiene con vida. Chupando tu energía vital con la boca bien pegada al cuello. A ese punto que le gustaba. Con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y las uñas clavadas en el pecho, gimiendo en su oído.

_ Ojalá me chupe otra cosa y no la energía vital. _

Gimoteó de nuevo entre dientes, impotente ante la excitación que impedía a sus pantalones caer de manera natural. Desesperado porque desde la pubertad no tenía estos episodios de no poder dejar de pensar en su objeto de deseo. Atormentado porque fuese un vampiro. Uno guapísimo con una boca tremendamente sexy, el pelo sedoso, la piel perfecta y ojos que le atravesaban el alma. Con un cuerpo que ojalá le estrujase aquí, ahora, y una voz que embotaba sus sentidos. No podía con ello, por lo que se tumbó en el césped con un brazo sobre la cara. Estaba agotado.

 

***

 

—Estás bien —Su suave voz y ese olor embriagador le hicieron saltar en el sitio, alzando la cabeza—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Ya ni te acordarás de lo que es esto, cómo me vas a ayudar —Marco se sentó a su lado, dejando caer un brazo sobre la rodilla doblada contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te refieres a estar vivo?

—No, a esto —Señaló al bulto entre sus piernas con una mano, lo cual no alteró en absoluto el semblante del moreno.

—¿Por qué no te masturbas? —Volvió su rostro hacia él con las cejas alzadas hasta el flequillo.

—¿Pensando en ti? No. Gracias —Marco sonrió. Y le odió por ello porque tan solo quiso borrarsela a besos, a lametones, con su p—

—Vete a la mierda —dijo en su lugar, resoplando.

—Si sirve de algo, lo siento —Jean chasqueó la lengua al sentir dedos entre sus espesos cabellos, acariciando la parte trasera de sus orejas, añadiendo un puntito más de excitación. Se le cerraron los ojos—. Y sí, tengo erecciones —De manera deliberada y con conocimiento de lo que desencadenaría en el licántropo, se inclinó cerca de su oído susurrando—: cada vez que me alimento. Lo notaste, lo notaste duro contra tu estómago cuando bebí de ti.

Jean se quejó en algo muy similar a un gemido, dejándose caer hacia él, deseando alivio de alguna manera. Las manos de Marco, más cálidas que de costumbre, acariciaron su nuca y estómago bajo la camisa, acelerando su respiración y pulso, volviendo su erección crítica y sabiendo que debía estar manchando los pantalones. En un fluido movimiento, el vampiro se situó a su espalda y Jean le mostró su cuello. Y de nuevo esos besos, esa lengua ahora un tanto caliente en su piel. El nombre que antes le pareció ridículo escapándose de entre sus febriles labios.

—Como no controles los latidos de tu corazón vas a volverme loco. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan satisfecho y hambriento al mismo tiempo?

—Marco, por favor.

Los dientes rasgando su piel. Su mano sacando la erección de sus pantalones. Jean aferrándose a su nuca y cabellos, a su antebrazo, delirante, gimoteante, deshaciéndose en su agarre. Su nombre adherido a los labios y esa mano acariciándole despacio y llevándole al límite. La presión entre sus piernas rivalizando con la de su cuello. Se le curvó la espalda, Marco gruñó, rompiéndole con un orgasmo mayor que el del día anterior, haciéndole gemir de puro placer, estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

—Jean, eres mío…

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos y las estrellas le devolvían la mirada. Su corazón amenazaba con abandonarle saliendo por su garganta. Volvía a tener los pantalones arruinados. Se sentó, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Estaba solo, aturdido y calmándose tras el sueño que acababa de tener. Se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviado de que solo hubiera sido eso porque  _ menuda vergüenza _ de haber sido algo más. Se levantó del suelo y se metió en el lago de cabeza, ropa incluida, a nadar con intención de expulsar esa energía extraña que le llevaba a pensar situaciones impropias de él. Tras unas cuantas brazadas miró hacia la tenue luz amarillenta proveniente de la cabaña. El agua le cubría hasta la boca, sin querer salir ni enfrentarse a lo que tantísima vergüenza le daba.

_ ¿Habría él sentido el sueño?  _

Se dijo que no era más que un efecto secundario, algo pasajero, algo que se disiparía al pasar el tiempo. Nada permanente. Y sin embargo recordó esa propuesta de beber un poco todos los días, supuso que empezando la siguiente noche. Rabioso por acobardarse ante un sentimiento que no era suyo, salió del lago. Se quitó la camisa para escurrirla de camino a la casa, apoyándola en el cerco que la rodeaba hasta el día siguiente. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y entró desnudo dentro de la vivienda. Ver la puerta de Armin cerrada le dijo que debería ser tarde si su amigo dormía. Llevó al vista al sofá esperando encontrar a Marco, pero el salón estaba vacío. Encogiéndose de hombros y suponiendo que fue a dar un paseo, (no se trataba de la primera vez que desaparecía en medio de la noche), apagó el quinqué y caminó a su habitación. 

Entró sin encender la luz, satisfecho con la que entraba por la ventana de manera natural, cerrando tras de sí. Se sacudía el agua del pelo de la cabeza y la cola rebuscando en su armario cuando el sonido de roces de tela le hizo dar la vuelta bruscamente. Y casi le da un infarto al ver al vampiro sentado en su cama a oscuras, una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras analizaba su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó en susurros—, casi me da un infarto, por el amor de dios.

—No te tenía por un ser religioso —No conocía el pudor, clavando la mirada donde más le interesaba.

—Es una manera de hablar. Odio que no hagas ruido y no verte cuando te quedas quieto, es inquietante.

—¿Piensas charlar conmigo desnudo? No es que me oponga a ello —Apretó los labios, siendo repentinamente consciente de su desnudez. En otro contexto le habría dado exactamente igual pero teniendo en cuenta la situación le resultaba un tanto violento—. Tu físico es atractivo y curioso, nunca vi de cerca a nadie con cola. ¿Podría tocarla?

—No, joder, Marco. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cogió los primeros pantalones que alcanzó sin molestarse a buscar—. ¿Por qué estás en mi cama?

—Es más cómoda que el sofá y me gusta tu olor, ya lo he comentado, creo.

—No hace falta que seas tan sincero… —gruñó sonrojándose de nuevo, sentándose a los pies de su propia cama.

—Oh, ¿no aprecias la sinceridad? —De nuevo hacía eso de doblar la cabeza cuando algo le causaba curiosidad. No debería tener permitido ser tan adorable y  _ atractivo _ al mismo tiempo.

—Si la aprecio, es solo —suspiró—, ¿quieres algo o solo descansabas?

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo. Deseando que pase esta racha de sueños extraños. 

—Quizás ayude que me quede a tu lado esta noche —La mirada de Jean le dejó claro que no caía en esa mentira descarada por mucho que fingiera inocencia.

—Lo dices porque quieres dormir en mi cama, ¿no? —La máscara de ingenuidad se desmoronó al esbozar una sonrisilla culpable.

—¿Por favor? Eres agradablemente cálido y yo puedo acariciar tus orejas hasta que te duermas. Armin no tiene por qué saberlo —Le clavó la vista sopesando lo que le proponía. Su cama podría recogerlos a ambos sin problemas y la idea de ser acariciado hasta dormir le resultaba tentadora. Además, por las noches siempre pasaba calor y tenerle cerca le vendría bien.

—Supongo que sí…

—Solo voy a pedirte una cosa más, ¿puedes cerrar las cortinas?

—Ah, claro, la luz del sol, ya.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió las bastas cortinas, dejándolos a oscuras de inmediato. No es que fuera un problema para ninguno de los dos, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que la capacidad de Marco era superior a la propia. Sin embargo le distinguía sin problemas a oscuras. Los detalles de sus pecas o el grabado de su chaqueta quizás se le escapaban, pero por lo demás le veía bien. 

Marco se tumbó de lado en la cama y él se dejó caer de igual manera pero dándole la espalda. En dos saltitos, el moreno se acercó a él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, subiendo el otro sobre su almohada hasta tenerla entre sus orejas, comenzando a acariciar como a él más le complacía. No fue consciente del movimiento contento y relajado de su cola hasta que no sintió los dedos de Marco acariciar de base a punta.

—¿Te molesta si hago eso? —Le susurró al oído.

—No tires y ya está…

—¿Tienes agujeros en todos tus pantalones y calzonas?

—Obviamente, de otra manera sería muy incómodo.

—Me resulta curioso que tengas tanto pelo en la cabeza, cola y orejas pero no en el resto del cuerpo…

—Por eso soy un licántropo, ¿quieres dejarme dormir?

—Ah, lo siento. Descansa.

Con un suspiro exasperado colocó bien la almohada, buscando la postura idónea para descansar. Se le escapó un “ _ hmmm _ ” de puro placer cuando el frío pecho de Marco se acercó a su espalda y no dijo ni hizo nada para evitar que el vampiro hundiera la nariz en su cuello.

Suponía que por haberle dejado beber de él a voluntad, por haber intercambiado ese vínculo, ahora confiaba en él por completo.

 

***

 

El resto de la semana transcurrió de manera similar: Marco dormía el día, acompañaba a Jean por las noches. En ocasiones charlaron casi hasta la salida del sol, hasta que Jean no podía más y se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, conociéndose el uno al otro entre caricias y miradas suaves. Obviamente Marco era el que daba casi toda la conversación al haber vivido más años, pero mostraba interés en todo lo que Jean tuviera que contarle. Cuando Armin descubrió que dormían juntos no hizo comentarios, tan solo sonrió como el que tenía un secreto que jamás compartiría.

Le dejaba beber cantidades ínfimas que tan solo les proporcionaba, (a ambos), leves erecciones y la suficiente atracción como para ser incapaces de apartar las manos el uno del otro. Al despertar por las mañanas, Jean no acababa de creer cómo en tan poco tiempo había llegado a eso, observando el rostro de alabastro que dormitaba a su lado, acariciándolo con el dorso de la mano sin obtener respuesta. Una vez Marco dormía, nada le despertaba hasta la caída del sol. Se humedeció los labios como hizo tantas mañanas, inclinándose sobre él y besando esa boca perfecta, tragando saliva porque admitir lo que sentía al hacerlo sería fatal para su reputación como licántropo.

—¿Te marchas? —Le preguntó Jean a Armin esa mañana al salir de la habitación rascándose la barriga y bostezando.

—Sí, necesitamos provisiones y Marco se ha quedado sin libros otra vez. Volveré para cuando despierte, ¿te importa echarle un vistazo a los cultivos hoy por mí?

—Claro, pero no te prometo nada. Ya sabes que no sé hablar con las plantas como tú.

—Creo que con que las riegues vas bien. ¿Necesitas algo de la ciudad?

—No, pero ve con cuidado.

Le despidió en la puerta y comenzó con las tareas del día. 

No le gustaba nada dejar a Armin marchar solo pero teniendo en cuenta cómo fue su último encuentro con humanos evitaría en la medida de lo posible acercarse a ellos. Se asustó bastante al volver su compañero, ya que justo cuando Marco surgía de su habitación saludándolo con una leve caricia a su oreja derecha y consecuentemente despistándole de posibles sonidos del exterior, Armin irrumpía en la casa, jadeante y cargado de víveres.

—Marco, estás, ¡uff! Estás en peligro —jadeó soltando los objetos y bolsas de tela sobre la mesa—. He venido lo más rápido que he podido pero, ¿te suenan los apellidos Hoover y Braun?

—Sí —Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Marco, tenso de inmediato, agarrando con fuerza la silla frente a él.

—¿Son caza vampiros? —preguntó Jean. 

—No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… tu nido no… —Alternó la vista del jadeante Armin a Marco, impasible en apariencia.

—¿Todos?

—Atacaron por el día, lo siento mucho.

—No, no pasa nada —Marco recuperó la compostura—, debo marcharme entonces, no pueden asociarte conmigo. No son unos cazadores cualquiera, son peligrosos.

—¡No vas a marcharte solo sabiendo que hay dos mata vampiros que van buscando por la zona! —Antes de la respuesta de Marco, Armin le interrumpió.

—No, porque te vas a ir con él.

—Hecho —contestó caminando a su habitación para guardar ropa en un saco.

—¡Ni hablar! —Escuchó a Marco decir desde el salón—, ¿y dejarte solo? ¿Poner a Jean en peligro?

—No te preocupes, soy humano y no van a hacerme nada. Lo harían de ver que hospedo a un licántropo o a un vampiro pero desde antes de conocer a Jean he sido capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta. 

—Marco, lleva razón —admitió Jean con su ropa al hombro—, no me gusta la idea de dejarle solo pero no podemos quedarnos estando esos dos por aquí. Y no pienso dejarte marchar sabiendo lo vulnerable que eres por la mañana, ni hablar, con la de litros de sangre que llevo gastados en ti ahora no puedes morirte.

—Gracias, Jean —La sonrisa dulce en el rostro de Marco le hizo sonrojar, carraspeando y mirando a Armin que le sonreía de igual manera.

—¿Recuerdas la cabaña abandonada a unos 50km de aquí? —Jean asintió, guardando el agua que Armin le entregaba—, tened en cuenta que esos dos son humanos, os da tiempo a llegar y ocultaros. Mañana por la mañana voy hasta allí con Connie y Sasha, dos brujos que conozco y me deben una. Harán hechizos al terreno para que no puedan localizaros. Y os visitaré a menudo, nos veremos.

—Cuídate —Jean le dio un abrazo al que el pequeñajo respondió con un buen apretón.

—Vosotros más, id deprisa.

Tras un abrazo un poco tenso a Marco, Jean le ordenó al vampiro que le siguiera de cerca, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto triste a Armin. Le debía mucho, la vida, y se le iba a hacer raro no verle todos los días pero sabía que era por su bien. Miró al vampiro a su lado y tras asentir, corrieron al fondo del bosque.

 

***

 

La recordaba con mejor aspecto pero culpó a la bruma de media noche proveniente del río cercano que le daba ese aspecto fantasmagórico. Apartando insectos y tras dar un fuerte tirón de la hinchada puerta de entrada, encontró un horrible colchón lleno de polvo en la habitación más apartada de la vivienda, sacándolo al exterior para sacudirlo un poco mientras Marco ahuyentaba alimañanas y sacaba pequeños animales muertos del interior.

—No es el hogar ideal pero iremos arreglándolo estos días —comentó Jean dejándose caer en el colchón, haciéndose daño en el culo al chocar casi con el suelo—. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, aunque esta noche mejor pasar desapercibidos.

Marco se mostraba más callado que de costumbre, sentándose a su lado con la pulcritud que le caracterizaba y los labios apretados, conteniendo algo dentro de él mismo. Jean alzó una mano, pasándola sobre su hombro y nuca sabiendo lo que apreciaba su calor corporal, observándole preocupado. Marco alzó su profunda mirada, rompiendo a llorar en silencio al bajarla de nuevo. Seguía disgustándole la visión de sangre saliendo directamente de sus ojos pero consideraba peor el sentimiento bajo esa expresión afligida.

—Eh, siento mucho lo de tu… familia —murmuró en un intento de apoyo. 

—No es eso, ellos hace mucho que dejaron de importarme. Es… Jean —Sostuvo una de las manos del licántropo entre las suyas—, desde Mylius no he sentido algo así y estoy agradecido por tenerte.

—Oh —Sintió su corazón aletearle en el pecho y un sentimiento desconocido en su estómago que le dejó sin aliento. Marco se limpió las mejillas con su pañuelo limpio, respirando hondo y dedicándole una sonrisa de colmillos marcados de manera adorable.

—Jean, no sé si tú… da igual si no me correspondes pero no me da vergüenza admitir lo mucho que estoy llegando a sentir por ti. Gracias por todo, gracias por confiar y ser tan bueno conmigo.

—Bueno, no… no sé si… no soy bueno contigo es solo que no quiero que te pase nada —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sabiéndose sonrojado y molesto por ello.

—Eres adorable.

—Cállate, soy un licántropo, no soy adorable.

—Pero lo eres —Usó el truco  _ rastrero _ de acariciarle las orejas, haciéndole gruñir y mover la cola contento sin pretenderlo—. ¿Puedo besarte? —Jean resopló, pasándose las manos por la cara y alzando los ojos hasta él sobre las puntas de sus dedos, asintiendo suavemente.

Marco se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios de la manera más dulce, frío contra caliente. Jean alzó las manos hasta su rostro y le devolvió el beso, apoyando la frente en la suya después con un profundo suspiro.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró Jean.

—¿A besar a un muerto? —gruñó, haciéndole reír.

—A besar a un imbécil.

Se besaron de nuevo. Besaron sus diferencias, sus miedos, su soledad. Se besaron mientras arreglaron la casa, mientras la hacían suya, antes de alimentar a Marco y después, a salvo el uno en los brazos del otro, viviendo una fantasía que no había hecho más que empezar.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero escribir más de este au, me gusta muchísimo y me lo pasé super bien escribiéndolo.  
> Tuve que obligarme a acabarlo porque si no, no me daba tiempo a hacer los demás fics del mes.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, MIL MILLONES de gracias por comentarme.  
> Nos vemos en twitter!


End file.
